In All the Ways One Can Hate Himself
by Omni-chan
Summary: He was sure he hated that man.DGxGlitch.


Don't own, yadda yadda. Not Beta'd at all yadda yadda. One shot. yadda yadda. DxG yadda yadda. Hope you enjoy yadda yadda.

* * *

The more he learned about the man, the more he hated him. 

The more he learned about the man, the more he hated him.

The more he learned about the man... wait...where was he. Glitch's eyes were wide with fear as he glanced around the strange room. His fingers digging into the velvet clad arms of the high back chair he was sitting in. His eyes lingered on a strange object floating silently in a jar. And he sat forward with apprehension to tap lightly on the glass. Staring thoughfully at the object inside the jar, he smiled with recognition. Of yes! That was his brain. He really did miss it. He really did miss it. Smiling he sat back, eyes shifting over to his right. It was with a frown that his eyes settled on an unfamiliar portrait.

"Well who are you then?" he asked in a rather rude manner, pointing an accusing finger at the man staring back at him. The painting of course did not answer, only continued to stare blankly out at him. And Glitch was more than certain that he hated this man. This man with his short cropped curls and his stoic face. He hated hated hated him! And he didn't even know who he was. Tears threatened at the edge of his eyes, as he was torn between his brain and the man that he had once been. Did he really want to be him again?

A soft knock at the door saved him from his reverie and he stared at the door in silence. He didn't have to say anything. He knew she would come in, even if he had told her not too. She was just that kind of woman, strong-willed and stubborn. Roughly he wiped at his nose with the faded and tattered tailed coat that he was always wearing, hoping that she wouldn't notice the state he was in. Dark curls and wide blue eyes peeked from around the corner of the door and she smiled at him meekly.

"Glitch?" She whispered the name that he was so accustomed to, the name that was so familiar. He forced a smile at her, before slouching wearily down lower in the chair. He kept his eyes downcast, not daring to look up at her. Despite himself, he sniffled and hastily blinked back tears, hoping she would not find him pathetic. Soon her hands-warm and soft- were on his-pale and clammy-hands, rubbing them gently. She crouched down in front of him, breasts touching knees.

"Glitch?" She whispered again, one hand moving up to gently hold his chin. "What is wrong?" A dry sob racked through his body and he completely crumpled forward.

"I...I...I..." He couldn't help but to stutter and for a moment DG though he might have been stuck in a loop. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "I think I am scared." DG smiled up at him and gently pulled his face down closer to hers, nose pressed against nose.

"Of course you are scared, Glitch." She spoke softly, keeping her voice as evenly as possible "It is natural to feel scared, you are going to be having major surgery. You...you...could...d..d.." She couldn't bring herself to say that word. But she knew what his chances were. Still she couldn't think of her dearest friend that way.

"I'm not worried about dying." He whispered hoarsely, words grating against his throat and echoing in the large room. A tear rolled down his cheek, splashing against DG's hand. " I am worried that..." His voice trailed off as he sucked in air, trying to even out his breathing.

"Him." He spat out venom dripping with every letter. DG eyes desperately searched his chocolate ones trying to read him. Trying to figure out his meaning.

"He is everything that I am not. He is grace. He is intelligence. He is pomp and circumstance. He was the queen's advisor. He was an inventor. He was...was...just not me." He sighed, drawing out a ragged breath. Left hand reached, softly touching the metal teeth on his head. Slowly the hand was brought back down and he sat back away from DG, holding the hand in between them as he stared disgustedly at it.

"I...I..am nothing." He choked out, once again hanging his head in shame. DG leaned in closer once more, pressing nose against nose.

"You are everything." She whispered, her breath hot against his lips. "You are funny. You are loyal. You are brave. You are beautiful. You are my friend. You are my desire."

Her lips were soft, softer than he could ever imagine. But her kiss was needy and desperate. More so then he had ever thought it could be. Her tongue danced at his lips, begging for entrance. He could only oblige, parting his own lips, allowing her tongue to slid in, to caress his. His eyes stared at her closed ones, the gears in his head twirling and spinning. Nothing, nothing was connecting. Nothing was working. There was fireworks behind his eyes and in his pants. There was him and there was DG. DG...DG, dear sweet DG. The sweet beautiful DG. DG he was the princess.

He broke the kiss, pushing her away with more force than he meant to. That was right, DG was the princess. he as Glitch could love her. Even if in the morning, he forgot her name. But as Ambrose...as Ambrose, he could not love. Hell, he probably would not love her. And that just made him hate Ambrose even more.


End file.
